The Card Game
by KukiSoxGIRL
Summary: OMG! My first story EVER! OK, this is just as the tittle says, the penguins play a card game. It has very little romance, but a girl can dream, right? Right? EDIT: OK, for chapter two and on, it's a sort of different story. But, it ties in in later ones.
1. The Starting Point

"I'm bored," Said Skipper. It was one of the days the zoo was closed. "Well, we could play a card game, Skippa'," Said Private. "What card game?" Skipper asked. "How about War?" Private asked. "I could teach it to you." So, the penguins played war. Skipper won, then came Kowalski, then Rico, then Private. Then, Marlene came down. "Hey, can you deal me in?" She asked, so they played another game. Then, the lemurs came so they played again. By the time they were done, it was 10:00 PM. Everyone left and went to bed. They decided to do the same thing tomorrow. Before she left, Marlene kissed Skipper on the beak. Just kidding. I just love that pairing, is all. She really just said goodnight to him first, but that's gotta count for something. Right?


	2. Self insert

**OK, I decided to make this a multi-chapter, because so many pople liked it. Also, I thought it could be turned into a totally different story, like they're playing cards when something happens. Warning, this story will resemble the story _The Animal Whisperer_ by Tonycakes. It's sorta my own self-insert. Cool, huh?**

**

* * *

**

The penguins and Marlene were playing cards when they heard the ten minute warning. Marlene went to her habitat. She had to get ready for the class of 5th graders (yep, that's right

I'm a fifth grader. Surprised?) that were coming. The boys got ready then got out with one minute to spare.

**My POV**

We walked into the zoo in a single file line. That's Heights Elementary for ya. Well, I was with my friends Hannah, Alejandra, and Kelly.

To get a picture of what we look like, I have brown hair with red stripes going up and down that's straigt and comes to my shoulders, blue eyes, and I'm about 4 feet, 9 inches.

Hannah has the same hair, except without the red, and she about an inch shoster than me with brown eyes. We both have tan skin.

Kelly looks like your basic chinease girl, probabloy because she's from Veitnam. She has black hair and eys, and her hair is long and always in a pony tail. She comes up to about the tip of my nose.

Alejandra has the same hair as kelly, and is a little taller than me, about half an inch. They both have light brown skin.

We're all best friends to each other. We stand up for each other. In fact we're practicaly sisters.

Our teacher, Mrs. Schwarts, was telling us to all quiet down, but nobody listened, as always.

Hannah turned to me and said, "Hey, wouldn't it be funny if we got to meet the Penguins of Madagascar?"

"Heck yeah!" I answered.

Her and I are so much alike, it's scary. Like, Carmen Winstead scary. We look alike, act alike, heck, we even have the same group of best friends!

But, she doesn't like PoM. She just brought that up because she knows that I was **_sooooooooooo_** thinking it. Then, Nick, my current ex, Hannah's boyfriend, came and put his arm arouns Hannah. OK, he's like a guys version of me in looks, but he isn't the brightest star out there. He also is a little, umm, bigger built then me. But, him and I could easily be mistaken for twins, even though he's a grade younger than us and is 9, while Hannah's 10, and I'm 11. Weird, huh?

Anyways, we walked into the zoo and split up into groups of six. My boyfriend, Trevor, joined us and there was out group. Trevor comes up to about my lip, and has very short hair that's brown and he has brown eyes.

The first place we went is the penguins exhibit. Huh... They look an awful lot like the penguins... I wonder if... No, it's not possible. They can't be cartoon PoM charecters... Can they?

* * *

**Well? What did you think? And, I know you think it has nothing to do with the card game, but they were playing it at the beggining, so it ties in, technically speaking. Also, this my first self-insert that I'm working on by myself. The charecters are all real people. Nick, Trevor, Hannah, Alejandra, Kelly, and Mrs. Schwarts are all real, and I used thier real looks. I also used our real ages. Mrs. Schwarts reaally is mine, Hannah's, Alejandra's, and Kelly's teacher. Nick and Trevor really are a grade lower than us. But, Hannah and Nick aren't dating. Yet... Yeah, I sorta set them up together, in a way. It'll be one date, to see how it goes, and then, if they feel a click, they can go from there if they want to. I think they'll like each other, considering Nick in real life still hasn't gotten over me. Although, I probably should warn Hannah that he's a little pushy... Ah, well, she'll figure it out if he's alsways pushy. If not, why make her worry?**


	3. Realizing and Getting Knocked Out

"Hannah," I said in my "OK, this is starting to creep me out" voice.

"Yeah," She responded, dragging it out a little. Not in a scared way, more of the "OK, YOU'RE creeping me out, not whatever is creeping you out" voice. Plus, she had that questioning look on her face.

"We can start lauging now."

"Why?"

"Because, you said it's be hilarious if the penguins turned out to be the PoM penguins, so we can start laughing."

Then, she looked at the penguins, and in a few seconds, everyone in out groups' eyes started bulging out(not literally). Well, they took it worse than me, so I'm not entirely crazy...

"OK, this isn't possible. We have to tell the teacher," Hannah said.

"No, she won't beleive us! We have to handle this on out own," I said.

"Skippah', what do you think they're going on about?" I heard an english accent ask. I could tell by the way the others looked that way with their eyes that they heard it to.

"No idea... Kowalski, keep an eye on them," Skipper said suspiciously.

"Yes, sir," I heard Kowalski say.

Oh. Crap. I totally forgot about my fangirl crush until right now, and I can feel it kicking in! And, in front of my boyfriend! Not good...

"OK, let's just go over to the otter exhibit," Hannah said, just to tick Skipper off, which worked. We know because we heard him growl.

"Heck no! That place has a sewer right by it, and I DON'T want a broken neck and a missing face!" I said, reffering to the Carmen Winstead story. Gosh, that thing is creepy...

"Keila, you're worse than the leader of the group on the T.V. show when it comes to parinoia," Hannah said, messing around with me. Her and I mess with each other alot like that.

"Umm, actually, I sorta agree," Trevor said.

"Me too," Nick agreed.

"Fine..." Hannah grumbled, "We'll go to the lemur exhibit."

"NO!" Trevor, Nick, and I all shouted in unison. "Those idiots will see us, think the girls of the group are pretty, and flirt with us," I said, momentairly forgetting the penguins could hear us, then I smacked my hand over my mouth. "Oops..." I said from behind my hand.

"Keila!" My friends yelled at me.

"Now, you-know-who-slash-what-because-I-don't-know-which-to-call-them will get suspicious knock us out, kiddnap us, then when we wake up, they'll bombard us with questions. Wait... I totally just used a big word," Hannah said, gasping at the last sentence.

I was about to respond, but I soon as I opened my mouth, I felt something slick that felt like a flipper on my neck, and that's all I remember before I passed out.

* * *

**Well, here is the chapter alot of you have been waiting for. What did you think of it? Pretty good cliffhanger, huh? Also, this'll be my last update for a while, cuz I'm going on two cruises, and together they're ten days, with no time in between them. Yeah, I might be able to when we get from Ft. Myers to Miami, and _mabye_ in Key West. Also, please tell my mom happy birthday, because I'm writing this at exactly midnight, and it's her 40th b-day. I'll tell her of any happy birthday reveiws, and anyone who say happy birthday to her gets a free virtual treat of _ANYTHING_ they want. Anything at all, just name it. Also, pwease give her some virtual presents. Also, if you reveiw on the next chapter or any chapter after that, just name the virtual treat and you got it. But, it will be virtual, just so nobody gets confused.**


	4. The Dream and Fangirl Obsessions

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! This chapter has alot of drama in it, so be prepared. But, not in a teen girl drama type way, more like Carmen Winstead drama type way. Anyways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Run. Get away from here, were my thoughts as I ran from my home. I didn't, couldn't, remember **(December XDDD)**__ why I had to get away from my mom and her boyfriend, Chad. We used to have a restraining order on him, but for some reason, she got rid of it, and took him back._

___I soon found myself at the hospital we always went to when we lived in South Carolina. We had moved when I was seven years old._

___I ran straigt to that one room. The one my dad had died in. Even if he was dead, I had to see him one more time._

___I ran in to see him standing up, in shorts and a T-Shirt. I ran over to him sobbing. But, not from saddness. From happyness._

___When we let go of each other, I looked up at him._

___Suddenly, someone wraped their arms around me and held a gun to my head. It was a guy. I could tell because of how big his arms were_

___Chad._

___He suddenly pointed the gun at my dad. I was shaking so much in fear._

___Then, I heard a loud noise._

**___BANG!_**

___"No!" I screamed. By now, I was sobbing. He was only holding me back so I couldn't protect my dad. I knew because he let go of me then._

___I ran straight to my dad's side. He wasn't breathing. I saw the blood coming from his chest. I then realised he wasn't as fat as when I was seven._

___He turned white. Suddenly, he got up. I hugged him, but he only pushed me down onto the floor. Then, I felt the first blow._

___I yelled in pain. My own father had hit me. I couldn't beleive it. I had always been nice to him. And, I had always been Daddy's little angel._

___The yelp from me only made things worse. He kept punching me and hitting me and cursing at me. I thought it would never end._

___But it did. I suddenly was behind my dad, floating in the air._

___But I still saw him beating me. How was that possible? I was behind him, but I still saw him beating me from behind him. It didn't make any sense! Unless..._

___I was dead._

___I couldn't beleive it. I was dead! My own father had murdured me! My own father! I had always felt guilty for his death, but he really _was_ guilty of MY death. I still couldn't beleive it. He was still going strong, too. He was beating my dead body like crazt, but the weirdest thing was, it looked like I was still alive. I was still standing. Oh. Spoke to soon. I had fallen to the floor on my hands and knees. With one last blow, I felt the presence of another person in the room. I turned, and saw a girl about my age. My angel! She had traded places for me and pretended to be in pain, then left my body to make it seem like I died right then! As soon as I realised that, I gave her a huge hug. She looked just like me, but in a pink dress. She had a pair of red wings, also. She also had only red hair, not streaks, and her hair went down to her waist, and had one stripe of dark blue running up and down._

_She was exactly the person I wanted to look exactly like._

_Then, she started hitting me too! I was in so much pain. Not only physical, but also in my heart. She pretended to be nice so I would trust her!_

_She suddenly started shaking me._

_"Keila! Keila wake up," she said, yet she sounded just like Hannah._

"Huh, what?" I asked, finally waking up from that nightmare.

"Keila, are you OK?" Alejandra asked me. I merely nodded.

"Well, you sure don't seem like it," I heard someone say. I turned around to see four penguins. Skipper was the one who had said it. I could tell by the voice.

"Are you OK?" Private asked. This time, I nodded because I was speechless. I mean, my penguin heroes were in front of me! _KOWALSKI WAS IN FRONT OF ME!_

As you can tell, I have a slight fangirl obsession. OK, a huge one. But, in my defense, he's got everything I look for in a guy! He's smart, funny, sweet, cute, caring, sensitive, amazing at science, probably not as pushy as Nick... Oh, sorry. I was in my Fan-Girl lala land. My bad.

Anyways, I nearly passed out from excitement. But, I didn't. Instead, I started hyperventailating. I couldn't breath for a second, then my friends calmed me down.

"OK, start explaining," Skipper said. I gave him a questioning look. "Why you started hyperventailating?"

"Oh, that. Well, considering I can understand you guys, I'm pretty sure I have the right to hyperventailate!" I was yelling the last part.

"Well, any normal person wouldn't hyperventalate that bad!"

"Who said I was normal?" That got us started. All of the girls in the roon, me included, burst out laughing. And, that made Skipper mad, so us looking up and seeing him tap his foot impatiently only made it worse. The madder he got, the more we laughed, and the more we laughed, the more mad he got. It was a vicious cycle!

We finally calmed down, and wiped away the tears from laughing so hard.

"OK, even a _not_ normal person wouldn't be that bad, so start explaining," Skipper said.

"You really wanna know?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Skipper responded.

"OK, you guys are..."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Well? What did you think? Godd stopping point, huh? Also, mutated-duck-rule, you're the only one who wishe my mom happy b-day, and you told me to surpirse you with what I give you, so I present to you *Pulles cover off of gift that is horse shaped* a llama! Cool virtual gift, huh? Also, if you reveiw on this chapter or any futer chapters, then just name the virtual prizes and you get them! Welp, that's all I got. OH! Before I forget, cardshark87? Lay off! How the heck does my story have to much "teen girl drama"? OK, new rule: NO FLAMES! They literally tear my heart in half in a metaforic sense. When I read that reveiw, I so badly wanted to take a knife and kill my self after deleting the story and crying my eyes out! You have no IDEA how much I wanted to do that stuff, cardshark87! Do you know how horrible it feels to get two flames on your very first story? DO YOU? Not to good, I'll tell you that! So, either lay off, or in every chapter, I'll virtually yell at you in the beginning author's note! A fight between you and I each chapter! So just LAY OFF!


	5. The Secret REVEALED!

**Wow, that was a cliffhanger chapter. Just noticed... NOT! HAHAHAHA! I'm so cruel, aren't I? So, on with the story and I'll give out the virtual gifts at the end like I always will. Oh, from now on, at the end, I'll also put a song reccomendation. You'll see what it is at the end. I mean the end of the chapter.**

"OK, you guys are..." I sighed. I just had to go fangirl crazy, didn't I?

* * *

**OMG! Hannah's POV! Gosh, I hope she doesn't get mad at me for this... Hey, wait... RYMEY WORDS! I'll shut up now...**

I closed my eyes tight, bracing myself for them to attack us because they think we're crazy for calling them cartoons, or for the world to get sucked in to oblivion like in that one episode Keila forced me to watch, the time macine episode.

* * *

**My POV again**

"Cartoons in the world we're from," I said slowly. I saw their eyes bug out (not literally).

"Th-that's impossible! How could you be meeting us right now if we were cartoons?" Kowalski asked.

"We have no idea..." I answered.

"But, we do know it's her favorite cartoon/T.V. show in the world," Alejandra said.

"Really?" Private seemed to perk up at that.

"Sure is, Private," I said.

"Skippah'! She knows our names, it must be true," Private said.

"Or, she could be a-""Spy," All of the hmans in the room interupted him.

"AHA! Only a spy would know that I was going to say that!"

"Or, it could be true that it's my favorite cartoon and one of the only things I live for so I know alot about you guys," I said in one breath.

"Yeah, it even clearly states in her diary that I 'borrowed' from her room that she has a crush on one of you guys," Hannah said. I couldn't believe her! What if they ask who it is? It said who I like, so if Trevor _and_ Kowalski hear, Trevor willget mad, and Kowalski will probably break my heart. Oh... Not good...

"Who is it?" See, I told ya. And, ironicly enough, it was the one I have a crush on, Kowalski. Ironic, huh?

"It's-" I punced on her, covering her mouth in the process.

"Hannah!" I yelled at her. Then, I felt something wet and squishy on my hand.

"Ewwww, Hannah!" I was totally grossed out. I mean, you would be to if one of your best friends _licked _your _**HAND!**_

__"Well, that's what I do when you're covering my mouth and screamin' at me," She said, useing her signature look and voice that said she was so just messing around with me. But, I as still pretty steamed up.

"To keep you from telling them that I have a crush on Kowalski!" I instantly realised what I had said and covered my mouth with both hands with that look you get that said, "Oh my gosh, I can't beleive I just said that out loud in front of the two people I didn't want to know!"

I could tell I wasn't the only one who was embarrased. I could see the blush even underneath Kowalski's feathers. He also got as wide eyed as me.

Not. Good.

* * *

**Oh. Crap. OK, I have to tell you guys something. Hannah would never, I repeat, _NEVER _give away a secret like she did in this. I just needed someone to do it, and she's my best friend, so she'd be the only one who would read my diary, and she's the only one that would make a joke out of it. OK, for everyone that reveiwed the last chapter, here's the gift, you each get one of this: a Kowalski Plushie! Everyone who reveiwed either didn't metion it or put they didn't care what gift, so that's the gift of the chapter! My song recomendation id Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Goodnight everybody! WOOH!**


	6. Romance Everywhere You Look, Romance

****

****

**I feel so bad for my charecter! Also, please reveiw, people. I like getting reveiws. Just not flames. Anyway, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

My POV

Oh. Crap.

I just told everyone I'm in love with Kowalski! This is bad...

* * *

**Kowalski's POV**

Wow. Did not see that coming... This is bad...

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

I gave the others the signal to moove out slowly. I did _not _want everyone to see Keila blow up because Kowalski says he doesn't understand emotions.

* * *

**My POV again**

And, now we're alone again. I sat down cross-legged and looked down at my lap. I was so embarrased...

* * *

**No POV**

Kowalski walked over to Keila. She looked up at the sound of his foot-steps. He then noticed her eyes were shiny. She had been crying.

"Keila, please don't cry," Kowlalski said, almost ready to cry himself.

"Why not?" She asked rethoricaly. "I mean, I just gave away my biggest secret ever in front of the one penguin I wanted to keep it from, and now my heart will probably get broken because said penguin hardly understands girls and emotions as it is."

Kowalski was shocked. Did she really thing he didn't understand that stuff enough to atleast have a girlfriend? Wait, did he really just think that?

"Wanna bet?" He asked in a kidding tone.

"What do you mean?" Keila asked.

"I mean, do you wanna bet on the emotions thing? Considering you probably thing I don't understand emtions enough to ask you on a date," Kowalski said.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Keila asked, honestly confused.

"Yeah, kind of," Kowalski said, suddenly nervous.

"Of course! I'd love to!" Keila said, almost bursting with excitement.

"OK, g-great. I have an idea on how it could work out, too. How about I pick you up around 7:00? Where are you staying at?" Kowalski again.** (XDDD ME IS TEE-HEE FUNNY! I'll shut up now...)**

"The Central Park Sunny Side Hotel," Keila responded. **(OK, I totally made that name up! I put Central Park in front of the day-care name on TS3, and added the word Hotel to the end)**

"OK, I'll be there at 7:00, OK?" Kowalski asked

"OK," Keila giggled at the three times they had said OK in a row.

Kowlaski left to tell the team, and ten seconds later, the girls came rushing in with ten boxes of tissues, a tub of ice cream, and the movies _My Girl, My Girl 2, My Sister's Keeper, A Series of Unfortunate Events, _and, _The Last Song._

"OK, sad and/or sappy movies: check; tissues: check; ice cream: check. OK, we have everything to help Keila feel better," Hannah said.

"Guys, that stuff won't be needed," Keila said with a huge smile on her face.

"Why not?" Hannah asked.

"Becuase, he asked me on a date!" Keila was almost yelling at the end.

The girls started all talking to each other all at the same time. Nobody could understand one thing anyone else was saying.

Everyone was so cought up it that, they almost didn't notice something come over the loud speaker in the HQ.

"Pen-gu-ins, I've founs you..." And Skipper's loud yell afterwards.

"BLOWHOLE!"

* * *

**OK, in the next chapter, my friend will be inserted. I plan on a little bit of romance between her and Blowhole. They are so each others' type in real life. Seriously. They'd go head to head, then an hour later, my friend's talked him into watching S_aw III_ with her. OOOOOHHHH, that could be how they end up together, like, they're arguing on who's plan to go with, then my friend wins, then he admits he likes her! Maybye... Nah. He's not that mushy-gushy. Plus, she'd just slap him upside the head if he tried to make a move on her. XDDD**


	7. Secret Crushes and The Plan

****

OMG, I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating! I have some writers block, so don't expect this chapter to be any good. I came up with a Christmas chapter, but I have to finish the Blowhole one first. Anywayz, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

I couldn't beleive it. Blowhole was on the TV! And, not just because I was watching the episode with him in it, but because he was calling the penguins!

We ran out to the room the TV was in.

"What do you want, Blowhole?" I said his name in a mean way, which made me feel goodder **(I JUST MADE UP A WORD! I'll shut up now...)**

"Ummm, do I know them?" He asked.

"No, but we know you, but only by reputation, a very bad one at that. One that makes me want to make the left eye match the other one," I responded treateningly.

"Oooooh, temper, temper," He said, smirking.

"Grrrrrr..." I growled, and Hannah held onto my arm to make sure I didn't attack the TV because of what Blowhole said. (I honestly would in real life! LOL)

"Oh, wait, I do know you. But, only by what your ex-friend told me," He said backing away to show another Dolphin on a segway.

"Hey, guys! I mean, hello, my _ex-_ friends," She sneered at the end. Wait... I know that voice... Is it... It can't be...

"VICTORIOUS?" My friends and I all shouted at the same time.

"Yep," She said.

"Wait... You didn't tell him about my 'secret crush', as we call it, right?" I asked worriedly. If she told him about it, and he tells the penguins, I'm SOOOO dead!

"No, of course not. That wouldn't even give him an advantage, because you got over it," She said.

"True, true, very true..." I said, using my catchphrase. What? A girl can't have a catchphrase?

"What secret crush?" Kowalski asked worriedly.

"Uhhh... Just an old crush I used to have on someone, that's all," I answered worriedly. If they find out, I'm DEAD! Dead, I tell you!

"Keila, is there something we should know that you haven't told us?" Skipper asked.

"No," I lied.

"Liar," he said.

"OK, fine. I had a crush on this on person and I was afraid to tell anyonebecause I was afraid they'd make fun of me for it," I said.

"What was the person's name" Skipper asked.

"McKenzie," I answered. It was true atleast.

"Last name?"

"I have no idea..." Sure, I had told the person I had a crush on them, but that didn't mean I know thier last name. Huh... Sort of like the song by Carrie Underwood... Weird...

"Really?" Skipper asked.

"Yep. It's true. Don't know the person's last name. Anyway, moving on. I know your plan, guys. You called to say you captured someone, try to save them, and they sleep with the fish, yada yada yada, blah blah blah, revenge something or other, and that stuff. So, how'd I do?" I said.

"You're... In the ball park," Tori said. Yeah, that's what we call her.

"I knew it," I said. "So, who did you capture this time?"

"Oh, just a little friend of Skipper's," He moved to reveal Marlene sound alseep and chainsaw snoring. In a cage.

"Marlene!" Skipper shouted.

"That's right. I've capured you little girlfriend, Skipper," Blowhole said, coming back on the screen. Wait... YES! WOOHOOO! HE'S A SKILLENE FAN TOO! I'll shut up now...

"Wait. They aren't dating yet! They just have crushes onn each other. Well, mabye they don't, I honestly have no idea, but I DO know that they're meant to be!" I said. I ten heard Kowalski do his infamous spit-take. I turned my head to look at him. "Really? Right now? Of all times, you choose now to be drinking out of the spit take mug?"

"I was thirsty, OK?" Kowalski was blushing when he said that. I could tell by his voice.

"_Any_way, Skipper must come alone, and I will know if he isn't alone. If you don't meet me at the white house tonight at exactly eight o'clock, you little girlfriend sleeps with the fishes, not by herself tonight," Blowhole then hung up on us. This is bad...

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Pretty good cliffhanger, huh? And, for the secret crush thing, I totally just added that in for drama later on. You'll see why if future chapters. Well, I have to go now, because I friended Kowalski on Facebook, and then sent him a message, and I wanna see if he responded yet or not. See ya next chapter! Bye! For now (evil smile)...**


	8. Injuries

**Everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating, putting song things in, or putting the gift things at the end. It's because I've been really busy and forgetful. I'm sorry, everyone. Well, might as well do the song thing now and the gift thing.**

**Song: Today Was a Fairytale by Talor Swift**

**Virtual gift for the people who reveiwed this story at all: A Puppy! Yay yay yay yay! :D**

**Again, sorry for not updating because of school, homework, the holidays, going on a ten day cruise, etc. Also, I forgot to mention that the kids are from Florida. Just though I should mention that. Anyway, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**My PoV**

"I'm gonna kill him!" Skippy and I shouted at the same time, and for some reason _I_ got weird looks and he didn't.

"Keila, _why _would you wanna kill him?" Kowalski asked.

"Umm... No reson," I said, trying to keep the fact that I'm a Skillene fan a secret.

"Keila?" Skippy this time.

"OK, fine. I'm a fan of this one pairing on your TV show and the pairing name is Skillene, which is Skipper and Marlene, and if he hurts Marlene, they won't end up together," I was blushing like crazy by the end. Everyone looked to see Skippy's reaction, but it was more a look of shock than of anger.

"Quik, Keila, run while he's not angry!" Hannah whispered to me, and I took her advice. I slowly edged towards the ladder that lead up, and went up as fast as I could once I got there.

Once I was out of the habitat, I started running away from it in attempt to get away from Skippy.

When I turned around to see how far away he was from me, I tripped over something that felt like a rock. I didn't have enough time to put my hands out, or even turn my head all the way, and my head was turned to the side when it hit the concrete, but there was a bec near me, and itscratched my face really bad, an it felt like it started at my cheek and went to my fore-head.

The impact of my head with the concrete was so hard that felt pain even in my neck, and it was right on the top of my head that got hit. I could hardly breath when it happened, and my entire face felt like it was on fire, like my neck was broken, and like I couldn't breath when I passed out.

Kowalski yelling my name as the last thing I heard before I completely passed out.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN! OK, if anyone can guess what I based that last scene off of they'll get a free Christmas Cookie. They're Penut Butter cokkies! They're left over from what Santa didn't eat, and it's alot. It's, like, ten cookies. Also, I'll give you a hint as to what it is: Moxt people think it's just an internet hoax, but others believe it. Her first and last initials are C.W.**


	9. To Dram Or Not To Dream

**I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've just been so busy lately! Sorryz!**

* * *

When I woke up, I looked around and noticed where I was. And my heart nearly stopped.

I was in my bed in the hotel we were at.

I sat straight up and noticed that everyone was sound asleep either in thier beds or on the floor (and Hannah was sprawled out on the couch).

I ran to the wall with a mirror and looked at myself. I didn't have any marks on my face at all, it seemed. I ran my hand over where I'd gotten my scratch, but it didn't hurt and I didn't feel a mark.

"Keila?" I heard someone say.

I whirled around to see my teacher standing in the doorway wearing her PJs.

"Is something wrong?" She asked me.

"N-no. I just had a dream where I met some people, and I guess I got kind of attached to them, because I thought it wasn't a dream," I responded.

"That's happened to me before. I thought I'd met someone I was a huge fan of, and got really attatched, and then was really sad when I found out it was a dream," She said, giving me one of those smiles that only someone who really cares would be able to give you.

"T-that's exactly what my dream was!" I said excitedly.

"Really? Who did you meet?" She asked me.

"The Penguins Of Madgascar charecters," I said.

"I could see Hannah having a dream like that, but not you, Keila," She said jokingly. I laughed slightly at her joke, but it made me smile, and when I smiled, I suddenly felt something painful on the side of my face.

"Ow!" I yelled in pain, suddenly forgetting that the others were asleep. It only woke Hannah, Alehandra, and Kelly.

"Keila, what's wrong?" Hannah asked me.

"The side of my face burns like it got scratched on the side of a bench!" I said, reffering to the fall I had in my dream.

"Oh, that's it? Oh, Keila, you scared me!" Hannah said.

"You did fall and scratch yourself on a bench, Keila," Alejandra continued.

"Don't you remember running from Skipper because Hannah told you to because he almost found out the secret? Then you tripping on a rock? And Kowalski shouting you name, but you not responding? Kelly asked me.

"Guys, she hit her head. Of course she doesn't remember!" Hanna told them as I stared at hem in shock.

I took a minute to procces the information.

It wasn't just a dream. It wasn't just a dream! I actually met the PoM charecters! Kowalski actually asked me out! All of that really happened!

All of this was to much. I just couldn't keep myself from passing out.

"Keila!" I heard a guy's voice gasp before I faded into blackness.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! So, it turned out to be a dream that turned out NOT to be a dream. Pretty confusing... Anybody wanna guess who that was that said my name? And, anybody wanna atleast try to guess what I based the last scene of chapter 8 off of? MonkeyLucy is the only one who guessed it so far and it was in a PM! Please, people! I want you guys to guess! PLEASE!**


End file.
